Don't Fear the Reaper
by karaage
Summary: No one really thinks about death when they are younger. It's something that only comes to mind later in life. But what if you saw death coming and didn't know it? AU. Yaoi Matt/Mello L/B
1. Free

**A/N: **This a story that me and Demon's Sinner collaborated on. It's a death note AU and based off one of our many rps.

OC's- Bubbles, Twilight, Taylor, Marcus, Astha, Tith and Zell © Demon's Sinner

OC's- Linux, Adam, April, Crash, Andrew, and Acid © Karaage

L, Matt, and Misa- written by me

Mello, Light, and B- written By Demon's Sinner

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE AND IT'S CHARACTERS. **

**Ch1. Free**

No one really thinks about death when they are younger. It's something that only comes to mind later in life. But what if you saw death coming and didn't know it? The first time Mail thought about death was when he saw his best friend die.

Astha had been the kind of kid everyone wanted to hang out with. He would grin and laugh just like everyone else. He shared his lunch and played sports. He was the captain of the school soccer team. So on the day he died everyone was in shock. Especially his best friend Mail.

The blond had taken Mail up to the roof of the school and stood there just smiling happily. "Ever wonder if you could fly?" he had asked as he took off his shoes. "I think I could. Right now. I could run right off and fly." Mail had thought he was joking of course but then Astha stepped up onto the edge of the building and turned to face him. "Watch me be free," he whispered with that calm smile on his face before it happened.

He tipped back with his arms out and fell four stories down cracking his skull on the paved parking lot below. He died instantly. No one knew why he did it. No one could believe that just a happy young child could do it. But he had. Astha Craft had committed suicide on the day his father was released from jail.

That was Mail's first interaction with death. That day would haunt him for his life. Wondering if there was something he could have done to stop him. Wondering why the other never said anything. He was always so happy... As he got older he would reexamine that day over and over. There had been signs but no one was looking for them. The way the blond would only wear long sleeves or how Mail had seen him with a razor blade once in the boy's bathroom.

Now as a freshman in college he would think about it. Think about what he would have done if it was him. Would he have done it too? Would he have taken his own life rather than talk to someone?

He enrolled into the local college as Matt Jeevas, shedding his old name, shedding his old identity. Fresh start. Fresh start from everything. He was majoring in Computer Graphics and Photography. His first assignment was to build his portfolio, give the Professor a taste of his style.

He walked around the deserted desolate small town he lived in with his camera at the ready. The town was an old fashion place with a main street and a small suburb on the outskirts. They had tons of abandoned, falling down buildings with nice architecture. He had been wondering around for hours when he came to the ruins of an old fire. Intrigued, he picked the camera up from around his neck and looked around for a good angle through the viewfinder screen. He froze when he saw someone sitting on top of a freestanding wall that was a good 2 or 3 stories high.

The person was just sitting very comfortably. It was a blond boy around 19 or 20. His hair was cut in a short bob and his skin was a sun kissed tan as if he spent a lot of time outside. He was wearing a black Bullet for my Valentine tee and black Tripp bondage pants with combats. He had his eyes closed just sitting there.

Matt watched him for a few moments. He had never seen him around before. Not many people wore that kinda style around here except for his friends and him. He vaguely wondered how the hell he had gotten up there in the first place. Ladder maybe? He shrugged. He looked so at peace and beautiful up there. He raised his camera and zoomed in to snap the photo.

The boy's head was tilted lazily back as if sun bathing almost but the moment Matt's camera zoomed in and got him into focus his eyes opened. Eyes the color of Azure blue stones locked on him through the camera and a playful smirk laced his lips. Just as the photo was snapped he pushed off jumping down from his perch. His arms flung back, legs bent to catch him self, head titled towards the ground but his eyes stayed locked with the camera man as he fell.

Shit! Matt dropped the camera around his neck and ran towards him. The chains on his pants jingling and the camera bouncing back and forth on his black Marilyn Manson t-shirt. "Hey! You okay?!" He yelled as he pulled his cell phone out of his skinny jeans.

When the redhead got to where the boy would have been laying broken or worse he was gone. Nothing to show if he had even hit the dirt, just a black feather sitting on the ground. It was as if he had never been there to begin with.

Matt blinked, clutching his phone in his hand. He looked around before shaking his head. He wasn't crazy. He wasn't. He grabbed his camera and pulled up the last picture he took.

There on the screen was the blond falling. The picture looked so clear and eyes that could sear the soul with a glance were staring back. Apparently the photo was snapped right as he pushed off but the odd thing was that behind the boy were black feathers. It was like when a crow takes flight from it's perch and a few feathers fall to earth.

Fucking weird. He thought as he turned off the camera and let it fall back down around his neck. He looked at his phone and dialed a number as he started walking back to his car. "Hey Linux? You are work?" He listened. "Yeah I'll be there in a bit."


	2. New Guy In Town

**A/N: **This is a joint story by me and Demon's Sinner.

The OC's Bubbles, Twilight, and Izzy © Demon's Sinner

The OC's Adam, Linux, Crash(Emily) © me (karaage)

L, Matt, and Misa- written by me

Mello, Light, and B- written By Demon's Sinner

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE AND IT'S CHARACTERS. **

**Ch 2. New Guy in Town**

Everyone of Matt's friends were currently camped out at a back table in the Cyber Cafe where Linux Thompson and Sarah Jones (aka Bubbles) worked. Bubbles, a blonde woman with tan skin and huge tits, was currently wrapped around a black haired man's waist begging for him to help her study. "PLEASE L! YOU ARE LIKE HELLA SMART AND I CAN'T FAIL TRIG! PLEASE HELP ME!" She begged. Beside him sat his closest friend Light with his girlfriend in his lap. Misa was doing the same thing as Bubbles only louder.

L stood there paralyzed. He turned and looked at Matt as he walked in. He mouthed 'Help' at the redhead. Matt laughed. "Bubbles. You know L is womenphobic." He said as he walked in and sat down between a black and green haired guy named Adam and a tall thin barely clothed blonde girl with purple highlights named Emily (aka Crash) . "Tough day?" Adam asked as he slid his coffee over his him and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Yeah." Matt said with a sigh as he drunk the rest of the coffee.

Bubbles popped up to her feet and gave the redhead a look as if insulted. "I am a Bubbles not a woman." She crossed her arms over her chest making her breast bigger. Across her left breast was the cursive word Bubbles in black ink. Her cousin did it for her. "Sugar you know you have to help me!" She said turning back to L.

Misa pouted and played with the lacy hem of her black Lolita dress. "But L-Kun has to help me! Light says he won't help me." She said, her small blonde pig tails swinging as she moved her head.

"Let me correct that statement. He is vaginaphobic." Matt laughed as he lean into Adam's side. L sighed and looked down at his feet. "I would love to help you Bubbles with your trigonometry homework, but please reframe from physical contact without permission."

"YES SIR!" Bubbles grinned and winked at him. "Thankfully I didn't have to bring out the big guns." She plopped down in a free chair and grinned over at Matt. "So why such a spooked face. It's almost like you've seen a ghost." Light looked at him as well. "I agree. Are you okay?"

Adam looked over at him. "What's wrong babe?" He asked concerned. "The weirdest fucking thing happened." Matt said as he took his camera from around his neck and turned it on. "I was over by Myrtle Hill Cemetery, you know where that church burned down, taking photos for my portfolio." He waited for his camera to load his pictures.

"I thought you finished your portfolio last week?" Light asked sipping his coffee. Bubbles leaned over to see what was on the camera. "Plus I thought you stopped going to the cemetery?" he added.

"I wanted to get some extra black and whites." Matt said, shrugging as Adam and Crash leaned in. "I was walking around when I saw this guy sitting on that free standing wall. It has got to be like 2 or 3 stories high. So I thought it would make a good picture. So just as I took the picture he jumps down. Just fucking jumps." He said as he forward through his pictures.

"Well damn! Is he okay?!" Bubbles squealed causing everyone in the cafe to stare at her as she bounced around.

Adam and Crash looked concerned. Adam pulled Matt closer and held him tightly. "Here's the weirdest part. I was just a few yards away and I ran over..." He looked up at them. "No one was fucking there. At all. I was completely alone." He sighed and showed everyone the picture. "But I got this picture so I know I'm not fucking crazy." Adam kissed his forehead. "Of course not babe."

"You are friends with us sugar baby so that makes you crazy by default," Bubbles said as everyone at the table moved closer to see. "He's a cutie..."

Misa and Crash both giggled and cooed over the guy. "He's a looker." Adam said with a chuckle. Even L looked at the photo. "I must admit he is attractive." Matt laughed. "Yeah... Must be a new guy in town."

Light blinked and shrugged. "Who knows. This small a town it's possible. I mean everyone here knows everyone."

"Yeah I know. Not many people dress like that here." He shrugged again. Adam chuckled. "That because it is mostly prime and properness. No true rebels anymore." He ran his tongue over the piercings in Matt's ear.

Bubbles and Light looked at each other. Both were really the two odd balls in the group. Both dressing in light colors and seeming to be very Society friendly. Crash looked like she just stepped out from a rave. Misa looked like a Goth baby doll. Adam has tons of piercings and tattoos along with Matt. They both were firm believers of the old Punk movement. L was just quirky with a t-shirt and jeans.

"It's a really good picture though. I mean almost like he had wings with the way the feathers are," Bubbles said.

"I know that what freaked me out." Matt said as a tall brunette guy walked over to them. He had an rainbow assortment of colors on the tips of his bangs, along with tons of piercings and tattoos. "Dude, if Matty-boy brought in another one of those naked pictures of my baby brother's ass I don't want to see." He grumbled as he stopped in front of them. "What's this?" He said moving his pad from Adam to Matt. "I thought this was over last week?"

"That was last week Linux! You so have to get with the times!" Bubbles chirped walking over and wrapping her arms with his. "Daddy our babies are growing up so fast!"

Linux chuckled. "I wish the carton of cherry garcia didn't have to pay the price." Adam glared at him as Matt tried to stifle his laughter.

"Poor sugar baby!" The blond woman was now laughing as she grinned. "You two should be on Jerry Springer. I could hit a bitch with a chair!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Linux laughed. "So the usual for everyone?" He looked around, holding his pen to the pad.

There were nods from everyone but Light. "Not for me. I have a late class." He got up from his chair after gently lifting Misa from his lap. "Come on Misa. I'll walk you home."

Misa nodded and put her books back into her bag. "Bye." She said as took Light's hand. Everyone said there goodbyes. "So you know the drill." Linux said as he held out his pad.

Bubbles dug out her share putting down, ten bucks. Everyone else dug out money, except Matt. "I don't have shit on me. Photo Lab drained me this week." The redhead said. Adam dug into his pants and pulled out a five. "I got you, don't worry about it."

Bubbles grinned and made kissing noises at them. "So Matty how is your baby bro? He still a smarty pants."

"Course as always." He said with a smile as he turned off his camera and snuggled into the crook of Adam's body. Adam smiled and went back to his kissing his neck. It went without saying that they only spoke about Eros. The kid was a cutie with the brains to play chess with L. Their parents... no body said anything about.

Adam sighed. "Want to stay at my place?" He whispered into Matt's ear. The redhead nodded, turning to kiss him deeply as Linux walked off to get their orders.

The day past with normal chatting and Bubbles freaking about a date she had in an hour. They left to head home. Matt and Adam kissed goodbye and Matt drove home in his beat up camaro. 15 minutes later, he pulled up into a driveway of a small house in the suburbs. The lights were on but there were no cars. He got out and walked up to the door and unlocked it, walking in. On the couch was a 16 year old redheaded boy eating out of a box of Cheerios and playing Call of Duty 4. He was giving his team mates a bit of a hard time about not killing the Zombies fast enough.

"Hey. You the only one thats been here?" He asked as he shut the door and walked to the back bedroom.

"BRB," he said muting the mic. "Yeah. We're out of milk," he stated tilting the box up and eating the rest. "And Cheerios."

He walked over and pulled a 20 out of his pocket. "I'm going to stay at Adam's. You buy you some food and don't stay up too late." He said as he handed his brother the money.

"I want to go to L's. He said I could come over anytime I wanted."

"Okay. You going to stay the night?" He asked.

"I don't know. Can you ask?"

"Sure. Go get an overnight bag." He said as he took out his phone and text L.

_'Twilight wants to come over. He wants to know if he can spend the night?'_

He nodded and left the n00bs to die as he ran off. "Ask if they've eaten yet! I've had only Cheerios!"

"Sure." He said as he text that to L also. He walked over to his room and started shoving shit into a duffle.

"You going to Adam's?" Twilight asked from the door way. The two weren't very close. Matt would ignore the younger redhead for something more interesting. "Did you take any new pictures?"

"Yeah. I got some new black and whites for class." He said as his phone went off. "He says Watari is making dinner and that you are welcome to stay the night. But yeah, I'm going to Adam's." He said as he continued to pack.

"Can I see?"

He took the camera off from around his neck and turned it on, letting it load. He then walked over and showed him the photos. The younger redhead flicked through it and stopped at the one of the blond. "I've seen him before."

"What? Where?" He asked his brother.

"I saw him at the skate park with some older guy. They were talking about that kid that got hit by a bus two days ago."

"Oh, so he must be the new kid in town." He said distractedly as his phone went off again. He checked it and sighed. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." He had a small black HIM bag clutched to his chest. "Matt... mom was supposed to pick up my medicine..."

"I'll pick it up." He said with a smile. "I'll bring it to you at L's. You have enough to last one more night right?" He asked as he grabbed his duffle.

"No. She never called it in and it takes 24 hours to get. I ran out yesterday but you never came home."

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked as he took his phone and started to text with one hand.

"I did. your phone was off. I left you three voice mails and texted you."

"Sorry. I was busy." He said as he read his reply. "L said he could lend you some pills. He has the same exact prescription as you."

"Your always busy," he hissed walking to the front door and out to the car.

He growled and turned off his light and the TV in the living room before locking up. He threw his bag in the backseat and phone in Twilight's meds. He got in and drove off to L's. The drive was silent on Twilight's part, he was playing with the strap of his bag as it sat in his lap. He didn't look up once at his brother giving him the cold shoulder. They pulled up to a large gated Manor about 20 from town. After they got paged in he drove around the driveway and parked in front. He got out and headed up the steps to the door, texting.

Twilight was five steps ahead. He had jumped out before the car barely stopped and had raced up. An elderly butler opened it the moment the small redhead's feet touched the last step and he rushed past shooting Matt a dirty look before disappearing around a corner. Matt nodded at the butler and walked in looking around for L.

"L?" He called out going to the "Entertainment Room."

L was there with the Plasma TV on some random channel and a blond firmly in his lap kissing him as if he was the very air he needed. Leather gloved fingers tangled in black hair as the boy moaned into that sweet mouth.

Matt raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat, the chuckles barely contained.

The boy pulled away and kiss swollen lips smirked over his bare shoulder at the redhead. "Friend of yours?" He purred in a honeyed voice that set chills up and down the spine. It was the guy from that afternoon. His shirt was missing, tossed somewhere in the room but his face and eyes were the same. He arched his back beautifully so he could see Matt better.

Matt gasped. "You!" L raised an eyebrow and looked confused. "Matt?"

The redhead blushed a bit. "You're the guy from my picture earlier."

"Sup," The blond said twisting off L's lap and laying back. He looked at the redhead with that same teasing smirk as before. "Told you someone was stalking me," He stated to L in a bored tone while staring at Matt with that same look.

L looked at Matt. "Oh, your photo from the cafe." He nodded in understanding.

"I wasnt stalking you... you just happened to be there when I was taking shots for my portfolio." He said nervously scratching the back of his neck. The guy was fucking hot. Just fucking hot. How the fuck did L score that kinda ass?

"Glad you liked it." He tilted his head to the side before sliding up the side of L's body. "I should go. I have an appointment with my mentor around midnight."

"You have a couple of hours. Stay." L whispered. "Yeah, dude. I'm just leaving. Um, Twilight needs those meds and I'll pick him up tomorrow. Thanks."

L smiled. "Your welcome Matt. See you tomorrow at Linux's?"

"Yeah." Matt said as he turned to leave.

"Hey dude," the guy called looking at him. "Wait a sec."

Matt froze and turned around, cigarette halfway to his mouth. "Yeah?"

"I need a ride." He kissed L deeply before pulling away with a wink. "I got shit to deal with before then. Tomorrow night you and I can have some fun kay?"

"Of course, be careful." L said before pulled him down for another deep kiss.

The blond moaned before pulling back and snatching up his shirt. "Later Lawli." He walked out with a sway to his hips as he moved. "Come on Red. You and me got a date."

The redhead arched a pierced brow as he followed him out to his car. The guy slid in gracefully and smirked at him. "I need you to head over to McCrombie's."

"Why?" Matt asked as he got into the driver seat and started the car.

"I told ya I got appointments." He took out a few sticky notes from his pocket looking them over before stuffing them back in and pulling on his shirt. He had black wings tattooed over his entire back.

"Okay." He said as he got out his phone and dialed Adam's number, while it was ringing he lit his cigarette. "Hey, I'll be there in a little bit. Shit came up." He said as he drove out of the gated manor and gunned it towards town.

"Your boyfriend missing you?" the blond purred as he fixed a black feather clip in his hair. It was one of those 70s clips normally used to hold roaches.

He hung up after a bit and chuckled. "He's not my boyfriend." He said as he blew out smoke.

"Boyfriend, fuck buddy who cares? Not like it will last." He rolled down the window and put a cigarette to his lips. "Pass me your light."

He hesitated a bit. "Not until you tell me how you survived that jump and disappeared so fucking fast."

The blonde raised a brow at him still smirking. "I wasn't that high up."

"You were like 3 stories up!"

"From the ground."

"Yea?!" Matt said looking at him like he was crazy.

"I didn't hit the ground. I landed on a lower wall and walked off."

Matt knit his eyebrows for a moment but shrugged it off and handed over the Zippo. He lit the cancer stick and took a drag passing it back. "Why such an interest?"

He pocketed it. "Was a bit worried."

"How sweet," The blonde said leaning over and running his tongue up the side of Matt's neck. He jerked his head to look at him. "What the fuck?"

"Problem?" he purred taking a long drag and blew the smoke out the window. "Relax, I only bite if you like it."

"Sorry but I don't fuck my friend's boy toy's." Matt said as he blew out smoke.

"Never said I wanted to fuck. This is it. Just keep the car running I'll only be a sec." He moved his hand to his mouth and used his teeth to pull off his right glove.

"Sure." He said as he parked and turned the radio up. A CD clicked into place and Adam's Marilyn Manson CD came blasting out his speakers.

"Nice. B loves this song." The blonde stepped out and was quickly grabbed by a green haired guy around 22. He whispered into the blond's ear and he nodded. The guy was an inch shorter than the blond and had a silver feather clipped into his hair. His eyes were a mismatch of gold and blue while his clothing was a red shirt with white writing and black skinny jeans. The two walked in pulling off gloves as the moved. It was like watching two tigers hunt with how graceful they walked.

Matt propped his feet out the window, smoking. After a few minutes the two came back out and tossed something in the trash before walking to the car. "Hey drive us to the skate park near the college and then you can go get laid," the blond said helping the green haired guy into the backseat.

"Huh?" Matt asked as he pulled his legs back and stubbed his butt out and started the car. "Is he okay?" He asked turning to back up.

"He's fine." The blond sat down and took out another cigarette passing it to the redhead. "I'll spot you gas so no worries. Izzy you want one?" He asked wiggling the cancer stick. "No thank you."

"It's okay." Matt said as he drove off to the college. "Just no fucking puking in my baby." He muttered over the Marilyn Manson.

"What?" Both of them blinked before the blond stared to laugh. "Fuck you think he's trashed." The blonde shook his head popping the cigarette in his mouth as he pulled on his gloves. "Nah man he just has a hard time walking. Izzy got shot in the leg back in the day."

"Oh sorry. My mistake." The redhead apologized as he lit his second cigarette as his phone rang singing Tears don't fall by Bullet for My Valentine. Matt turned the music down and answered it. "Yeah, Adam, I know it's like 11. I'm sorry... No, I'm not fucking doing it on purpose." He frowned as he listened to the other line.

The two guys in the car listened to him and the blond just smirked.

"Yes I know that. I've been on the receiving end of your cock before." He growled, gripping the steering wheel. "You know this is the same fucking shit I left you because of." He muttered.

The skate park came into view and leaning against the closed gate stood a tall black haired guy. He was wearing ripped jeans and converse with a white long sleeve shirt. "Hey this is good," the blond said nodding to the guy that was waiting. He had two skate boards beside him while a red BMX Mongoose bike sat on the ground.

After hanging up, Matt parked in front of the gate. "If you ever need a ride let me know." He said with a half smile around his cigarette.

The blond winked as he stepped out followed by Izzy. The green haired guy raced over to the guy and took hold of a board. They were waiting for the blond who leaned close and kissed the redhead's lips. "Thanks for the ride Red." He pulled away and ran over grabbing his own board before the three raced off. He turned and smirked at the car tossing his board to get momentum running along side before jumping on. They disappeared around the corner and out into the darkness.

The redhead scoffed. "Fucker didn't spot me." He muttered to himself with a smirk. He then drove off towards Adam's.

In the seat beside the redhead was a few black feathers.


	3. Chasing Death

**A/N: **This is a joint story by me and Demon's Sinner.

The OC's Bubbles, Twilight, Taylor and Izzy © Demon's Sinner

The OC's Adam, Linux, Crash(Emily) and Patrick © me (karaage)

L, Matt, and Misa- written by me

Mello, Light, and B- written By Demon's Sinner

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE AND IT'S CHARACTERS. **

**Ch. 3 Chasing Death**

He raised an eyebrow as he pulled up to Adam's house and parked. He grabbed his bag and walked up to the door and rang the bell. A guy with black and blue hair opened the door and blinked at him. His name was Taylor Jones. He was Bubbles' cousin and was the one to tattoo and pierce them all. "Dude Adam is pissed," He said. Oh yeah and he was fucking Adam's brother. Matt sighed and took the cancer stick out of his mouth. "Why?"

"Cause apparently you threatened to leave him... again."

"Did not. He was accusing me of cock blocking him and screwing off with another guy when I was suppose to be here. I had to take Twilight to L's. I just simply said that was the reason I broke up with him." He told him as he smoked. The older man moved to the side and nodded inside. "You might want to explain that to him."

Matt nodded and walked in. "Nice to see you though, Taylor. Been meaning to get a new ink."

"Always got time for your ass."

"Haven't had the cash lately."

"Hey you're fucking Adam. You're like family. Free for only you," he said with a wink as he walked off after shutting the door.

The redhead smirked. "Thanks." He said as he made his way to the first bedroom. Angelspit was blasting from the room and when Matt tried to open the door, it was locked.

"He's in there with a tub of Ice cream. Ben and Jerry's caramel cookie dough."

Matt sighed again and dropped his duffle. "Tell Linux I'm sorry about the door. Again." He said as he took a step back and swung back his combat and kicked the door in at the lock. The door swung open and revealed Adam laying on the bed with a tub of ice cream.

"One of these days he is going to stop replacing the fucking lock." The older man walked off and into another bedroom. Linux laid stretched out on the large bed in the other bedroom with only a sheet covering him, naked and smoking. "I take it that Matt's here?"

"What was your first clue?" Taylor said as he straddled the other. "I was thinking about giving your stars a touch up tomorrow."

"Um... the all too telling sound of a combat hitting wood." Linux smirked as he pulled him closer. "That sounds nice." He purred, blowing smoke away from him. Taylor took the cigarette and placed it between his lips before sharing a shot gun kiss with his sometimes lover. Linux kissed him deeply, placing a hand at the back of his head and pulled him closer.

Taylor placed the cigarette in the ashtray as he kissed back hungrily, wasting no time and pulling off the boxers he slipped on to answer the door.

The brunette moved the sheet off himself and pulled the other back into his lap, showering his chest with kisses and nips. The dark haired man ground their hips together as he shifted and slowly started to stroke Linux's cock.

Linux let out a whimpered moan, oh so sensitive from their previous section. "Fuck me..." He breathed husky into his ear as he swirl his tongue around the piercings and bit at his lobe.

"Love too." Taylor lifted the other's legs and roughly thrust into his body. He moaned deeply enjoying that still tight heat.

Linux moaned loudly, pulling him close and wrapping his legs around his hips tightly. He moved his hands down the taut muscles in his back, his black polished nails trailing marks playfully down Taylor's spine.

He moved close biting Linux's neck as he pounded into him. His hands gripping those pale hips.

The brunette dug his nails into his back, meeting every thrust and screaming out in pleasure. "Ahhh... Taylor... Harder..." He purred moaning.

"L-LINUX!" He shifted his hips and slammed into his prostate hard.

"YES! AHHH!" Linux screamed as he arched, clawing at his lower back. Taylor's warm breath ghosted over Linux's lips as they moaned and screamed together.

Matt walked in and sat his bag down and hopped up on the bed. "Hey?" He asked taking the ice cream carton out of his hand. "Don't. You can't keep doing this. You can't keep being wishy washy. I hate that. You know I do. " Adam frowned at Matt.

"Yeah I know, but I had to take Twilight to L's and pick him something up. I'm sorry." The redhead pouted and looked up at him with those brilliant sparkling emerald green eyes. Adam's breath caught and he smiled. "You're forgiven... now I'm horny as hell..." He purred at the redhead. Matt smirked and straddled him slowly pulling his clothing off as he kissed him passionately.

It was two hours later that Linux's phone started going off. L's ring tone blared out loudly beside them as the two men were slowly coming off of an orgasmic bliss. Linux looked to Taylor. "Can you get that? I don't want to move." He said as he nuzzled his chest.

Taylor reached out and took the phone flipping it open. "You've reached Whores R Us. For blow jobs press 1. For a quick fuck in the bed press 2."

Linux shook his head. "Hello, Taylor." L chuckled over the phone.

"Sup L. How can I do you today? Whips, chains? Or the usual brand of spanking?"

"Rain check if you ever so kindly mind. I've been trying to get in touch with Matt or Adam. As they both seem unreachable at the present I had to call Linux. " He sighed. "Matt's brother is in the hospital."

Taylor pulled back and blinked. "The fuck? What happened?"

"Seems he has been off his medication for a while and it has had a very adverse effect on him."

"What the fuck?!" Taylor tossed the phone to Linux as he got up and rushed to Adam's room. "Matt quit your fucking! Twilight's in the hospital!"

The music was booming so loud it muffled Matt's screams. Taylor narrowed his eyes and jerked the plug from the wall. He grabbed Adam by the back of the neck and pulled him off the redhead. "YOUR BROTHER IS IN HOSPITAL!"

"Hey!" Adam yelled as Matt gasped and whimpered. "What?" Matt said as he sat up.

"Your ears attached to your dick?! L has been calling you for hours! Twilight is in the hospital!"

Linux walked in and looked at Matt. "Patrick's there." He said worried. Matt face turned horrified. "FUCK!" He said as he scrambled up and threw on some clothing along with Adam. Matt ended up in Adam's clothing and Adam ended up in Matt's shirt from earlier.

The hospital was crowded despite the hour. A nurse took Matt to Twilight's room where Watari was talking to a redhead man and trying to reassure him.

"Is he going to be okay? Why was he not on his medication? Why was he not at home and up at this hour? It's a fucking school night!" The redheaded man yelled, furious.

"Yes I know. He was staying with L for the night so he could help with a project. I didn't know he wasn't taking his medication." The elderly man sighed and placed his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you Sir. Thank you for bringing him in." He said with a sigh, spotting Matt. "You little shit! Where have you been?!" He screamed grabbing Matt by the collar of the shirt pulling him close. His nose twitched. "Off doing drugs and having sex... You're a disgrace! You're brother needs someone to take care of him!" He said shaking him violently. Matt grit his teeth but said nothing.

"Sir this is not the place for this," Watari said grabbing onto the man's shoulder. "Why don't you go and see what the doctor has to say."

He seethed but turned around. "Of course, excuse me." He said as he went to hunt down the doctor. Watari gave Matt a sad smile. "Your brother is fine. They just want to keep him over night."

Matt nodded. "Thanks Watari." He said as he walked into the room. Adam was waiting down the hallway, itching for a smoke. Twilight was laying in the bed asleep with L perched at his side. He had an IV in his arm and looked so much smaller.

"How is he?" He asked L. L looked up with a small smile. "Good. They just want to observe him overnight. Nothing to worry about Matt." He assured him. Matt let out a breath. "Thanks."

Out in the hall where Adam stood, two people walked by. A tall slender man with pitch black hair, jeans and white long sleeve shirt spoke to a blond that was laughing a bit. It was the same blond from Matt's photo.

"Hey, man. I know you." Adam said kicking off the wall, putting the smoke he had been playing with behind his ear. They both turned and the tall man beside the blond tilted his head. "Oh? Friend of yours?" he asked his blond companion. The other laughed and gave Adam a smirk. "Not likely," he purred pulling on his gloves. The older man looked strangely like L but with a twisted air to him.

Adam raised a pierced brow at the older man. "Nah, one of my friends got a pic of you. Red head, tall, piercings and tattoos?"

"Oh so your the fuck buddy," the blond said. "Cute but he can do better."

Adam grit his teeth. "You know Matt?"

"He gave me the ride of a life time."

"I see." He said as he folded his arms.

"He here?" the blond asked looking down the hall with a smirk. "I owe him for earlier."

"Earlier?"

"Yeah I told you. He gave me a ride."

Adam frowned and pointed to the door down the hall. "There. His brother's there."

The blond walked towards it with his hands in his pockets. The man that was with him stayed back and watched from beside Adam. The guy had his head tilted at an odd angle but said nothing as his wide almost black eyes watched the blond pop his head in the door.

"Hey." Mello said into the room. Both L and Matt looked up. "Mello? What do I owe the pleasure?" L said with a smirk. The blond smirked and walked fully into the room only to lean against the wall. "I heard your friend was here. I owe him some gas money."

Matt smirked. "Yeah you do." L chuckled. "He is fine. Nothing a good night's rest wont fix."

The blond held out a twenty. "Here. Come take it if you want it."

Matt walked over and took the money from him. Before Matt could do anything Mello, as he had been addressed, pulled him into a bruising kiss. "Did you enjoy our ride?"

The redhead fought to not melt into that kiss. Damn! He swallowed. "Yeah."

Mello leaned over and smirked at L. "If you guys want to chat you'll have to follow me. I have an appointment. Busy night tonight."

"Oh no thank you Mello. I think I'm quite comfortable where I am at. You should take Matt though." L said with a smirk.

"Cool. Oh yeah B's in the hall." The blond winked and pulled Matt out the door. "Come on. I can't be late."

Adam almost collided with them. "Where are you going?" He asked Matt. The blond pulled Matt close and winked at Adam. "To hell see ya."

Matt looked at Mello, curious. Adam bit his lip. "Don't wait up." Matt said with a smile. Adam looked back at L.

"Adam, it's clear to everyone... "L started to say but Adam shook his head. "No.. not till he tells me himself." He said cutting him off. "Can you ask the gentleman in the hall to come in?" L asked. Adam shrugged . "Sure." He said as he walked back out. "Hey, dude, your brother wants you."

The man at the end of the hall tilted his head in the other direction. "I don't have a brother."

Adam sighed. "Whatever. L wants to talk to you."

Mello pulled the redhead down a few hallways to the elevators. He pressed the down button checking his watch and then pulling out a sticky note. "That bitch better owe me for cleaning up her messes," he hissed running his fingers through his hair. "So how do you know L?" He asked, taking in everything about the blonde.

"My mentor introduced us. He said L was a great fuck and I was bored." The doors opened and Mello stepped inside. "Coming?"

"Yeah." Matt said as he followed. The two rode down to the lowest level down to the morgue. Mello sighed and looked at the redhead. "Ever seen a corpse?"

Matt froze in front of the sign. "W-Why?"

"It's quiet and cold. Plus the people are really great listeners," Mello stated as he walked out and down the hallway. Matt followed him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" The redhead asked, his face scrunched. Mello chuckled as he pushed open a door. "That list is way to long to even get into."

Matt sighed. "I let you have that. I have the same problem." He muttered.

The name made a Cheshire cat grin spread over the dark haired man's lips as he quickly hurried into the room. "Lawlipop? When did you get here?" he purred. Adam snickered. "Oh, just a couple of hours ago. A friend of mine had to come in. How have you been B?" L said with a large grin, motioning for him to come closer. 'B' moved to the other and straddled his waist. "I cut my hair, did you notice? A did it yesterday." He was grinning as L's double shook his head.

"It looks good. He did a fine job." L said with a grin as he ran his long spidery fingers through it.

.

"I agree. I asked him to make me look like you." B was clearly enjoying the attention he was getting. "He was not very happy about my makeup though. I told him it was just like you though."

"Oh? Why is that?" He purred, cupping his face in his hands.

"He says it's unhealthy to fixate on another person but he wouldn't understand. He's never wanted to truly claim someone like you. A doesn't know how much you like being with your mirror image." He cackled and began to wiggle just a bit at the thought of someone not wanting to be L.

L chuckled. "Of course." He purred and nuzzled his neck, running his lips over the flesh. B grinned wider and tilted his head to the side again. "No one understands Lawli like me."

L smiled. "No one but you." He purred, puling him closer, nipping at his pulse. The double quickly captured L's lips in a deep hungry kiss, his hands moved to scratch at his shirt pulling at it. L grabbed a handful of hair at the back of B's neck, pulling him closer as he kissed him deeply, sucking the breath out of him. B moaned low in his throat biting at L's lower lip.

L moaned, pulling him more aggressively to him, deepening the kiss farther. Adam's cleared his throat as Patrick walked in. The older redheaded man froze, blinked and started yelling. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

B froze and tipped all the way back. There was a pop from his spine as he pressed a finger to his lips. "Shhh, he's sleeping," he whispered before sitting back up and devouring L's lips once more.

Patrick and Adam both froze. "What the fuck?" Patrick shook his head. "I'm going to get a drink." He said as he walked out. Adam just stood there staring. Fucking flexible...

Down in the morgue Mello had pulled out one of the empty body slabs and was sitting on it. "You afraid of dead people?" he asked looking at the redhead.

"No." He said as he stood there, hands in pockets.

"Then why do you look so uncomfortable. There isn't anything inside the body."

"Nothing..." He said as he looked down at his feet.

"Something on your mind?" He raised a brow and tilted his head to the side. The feather fell against his cheek but was brushed aside. Matt looked up at him. "Why feathers? They were everywhere in my car."

"Huh?"

"Black feathers." He said as he walked over and reached out, playing with the one in the blonde's hair. "Like this."

"Oh they fall out. Not much I can do about it."

"From where?" He asked curiously.

Mello only leaned close and captured his lips. His gloved hand gently touching his cheek. Matt kissed back softly for a bit before pulling back. "What are you to L?" He asked breathless.

"What do you mean?"

"Just wondering. I told you I don't get involved with friend's 'buddies.'"

"Buddies?" The blond laughed and the sound moved through his chest in pure delight. "Me and L? Please B would kill anyone that tried to steal away his Lawli."

Matt laughed. He liked this blonde. He was refreshing. "Good." He said as he leaned in and kissed him again.

"What about you and that guy upstairs?"

"Friends with benefits."

"Do I get the same benefits or do I have to sign a contract first?" The blond teased licking Matt's lower lip.

He chuckled. "Only if you want to."

"I'm not good with contracts. Long term is pointless don't you think?"

The Redhead chuckled, smirking. "I meant that about the benefits. But yeah, long term is pointless."

"Maybe when you lose the ball and chain upstairs I'll consider it. For now though I have to get back. B should be halfway in L's pants and you have a brother to see."

"Ball and chain?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Adam." The name slipped from his lips as he jumped down pressing close to Matt's body. His eyes moved over his body before his gloved fingers tangled into his hair dragging him into a hungry kiss. He kissed back just as hungry, pulling him closer as he sucked on his bottom lip roughly.

The blond pulled back licking his lips. "Come on. Before the dead rise to get you," he teased laughing. "Ha ha very funny." Matt said as he let go. "Let me give you my number."

"You sure you'll pick up?"

"For you." He smirked.

"We'll see if I get to be that lucky." Mello moved away and walked out to the elevator.

He chuckled watching him walk as he followed. Damn... that ass...

"Like what you see?" Mello purred.

"Very much." He said with a grin.

"You don't even know my name and already your checking out my ass."

"It's Mello. Plus I don't need to know a name to check out a nice ass."

The blonde pressed the button and glanced back at him. "True. I mean I was checking you out when I was sitting on the wall."

"Huh?" Matt asked walking up behind him.

"The picture you took. I was watching you."

"Why?"

"I don't see many people there."

"Not a lot of people go into South broad. Afraid they'll get jumped." Matt chuckled.

"You aren't afraid though?" The doors opened and he stepped in placing his back against the wall. He walked in and stood close to him. "No."

"You're either fearless or stupid. Not scared of dying?"

"Everyone is going to die. No use being afraid of it..." He shrugged.

"Best to welcome it to you when your time comes like the reaper is a long lost lover come home," Mello said in a dreamy state of mind.

"Nice way of putting it." He said as he leaned in and captured his lips again. Something about him just tasted so fucking sweet. It was so different from the stale cigarette and nacho taste Adam always had. Mello's fingers tangled in his hair holding him close. The blond pressed close and nipped at Matt's lower lip.

The redhead let out a sight moan and pushed into him, pressing him against the wall, deepening the kiss. The door dinged and opened. The blond dashed out grinning at him like a tease. Matt smirked, licking his lips as he quickly followed.

Mello moved silently down hallways leading Matt after him. Always in sight but never close enough to grab. "You chase death like no one else. Here in a place that holds both. Every day someone here dies and everyday someone is born."

He raised an eyebrow as he increased his speed and gained on him, grabbing his arm. "Gotcha." He pulled him close. Mello spun around and held himself close right in front of the open door of Twilight's room. His azure blue eyes shinning with mirth and hidden secrets waiting to be shared.

Matt smirked. "So about that phone number?" He purred, leaning down to kiss those sweet lips again.

He kissed back slipping his number into Matt's pocket before pulling away. "B we have to go," he called staring into Matt's eyes. The older man pulled back and slowly pulled away from L.

"Did it go well?" B asked as he pulled the other up with him.

Mello rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Never showed up. Guess she already did it herself." He kissed Matt again but whispered against his lips. "Your brother will need you soon. I'm sorry for your loss."

Matt looked at Mello confused. The blonde moved back and hurried away just as Patrick came back. B was dragging L away talking about cake.

"Ohhh, do they have strawberry?" L asked as he followed B. "Always. I do enjoy them," B said as they rounded a corner.

Adam cleared his throat and Matt turned to look at him. "What?"

A nurse came in and replaced Twilight's IV. "Would you boys like a blanket?" she asked.

"Sure." Adam said, since it looked like L was abandoning ship. "I'm going to smoke." He said as he brushed pass Matt and Patrick with a slight scowl.


	4. First Date

**A/N: **This a story that me and Demon's Sinner collaborated on. It's a death note AU and based off one of our many rps.

OC's- Bubbles, Twilight, Taylor, Marcus, Astha, Tith and Zell © Demon's Sinner

OC's- Linux, Adam, April, Crash, Andrew, and Acid © Karaage

L, Matt, and Misa- written by me

Mello, Light, and B- written By Demon's Sinner

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE AND IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**Ch.4: First Date**

It was around noon the next day when Twilight was released and allowed to go home. He was quiet as he walked between Patrick and Matt. He was a peace keeper of sorts in the family.

Patrick scowled at Matt as they walked out to the car. Adam was parked in front, motor running. Matt sprinted and climbed in and Adam took off as Patrick started screaming at him. Twilight stood there and just stared as his brother ditched him... again. "I'm hungry," Twilight said walking to Patrick's car.

"I'll take you to McDonald's." Patrick hissed as he unlocked his car.

"Thanks." He got in and buckled up. The little redhead took out his phone and began texting one of the only people he could right then.

Adam drove them in silent back to his house. He parked and Matt headed into the house to shower. Adam sighed and sat down on the couch. He took his cell phone out and called Taylor.

"You have reached Marz's cannibalistic bakery who may I serve you today?"

"A blonde's head on a platter." Adam said bitterly.

"Someone sounds bitter."

"Trying not to be." He sighed.

"So who spit in your breakfast?" Taylor asked.

"I'll give you 5 guesses and the first 4 don't count."

"Now now you knew what you were getting into. So who has our pretty Matt been fucking?"

"Some blonde L knows. Still doesn't make me less pissed."

"Well here's how it goes. You break up stay the fuck broken up dude. Seriously this soap shit is lame and boring."

"It's not that simple. You know it isn't. At least for me. Matt on the other hand couldn't give a shit." Adam sighed again.

"Dude he's fucked in the head. You know that. You can either take the lashes or end it. It's your pain kid."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked with a frown.

"You either continue to watch and let him pull you around or you do the pulling. Told you man, only you can end this pain you feel right now."

"Yeah. I guess so." Adam paused. "Why do you say he is fucked in the head?"

"Dude think about it. You've seen his house plus the kid takes pictures of graveyards."

"So, he's a bit morbid. Everyone has their own hobbies."

"Yeah L collects bakeries and Matt takes pictures of dead people."

"Just graves. You collect whores." Adam chuckled.

"You shouldn't insult your brother. He's more classy than a whore."

"It's not insulting if it's true."

"Tell him that."

"I have."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Do you think I'm stupid for falling for him?"

"You're in love? Really? Now that's funny."

"Shut up! I thought you already knew!" Adam whined.

"Dude what's love got to do with it!"

"Apparently nothing." Adam sighed yet again.

"I told you man. You make the call and if you want I'll bring home the good ice cream and cookies."

"Do it just incase."

"Always." Taylor hung up after simply saying good luck. Adam growled in frustration as he called Bubbles.

"You've reached Bubbles! I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message!"

"Bubbles call me, its important." He said as he hung up and texted her.

_'Bubbles I need your help.'_

_'I'm in a class show. What's up sugar?' _Came the reply.

_'I'm sorry to bother you but it's about matt. I tried talking to Taylor but he wasn't much help.'_

_'This again? Let me guess, you saw him fucking some pretty thing and now you are upset?'_

_'Yeah... am I that predictable?'_

_'When it comes to Matt yes.'_

_'Does everyone think I'm stupid for being like this?'_

_'Not stupid sugar. But I mean you keep going back knowing it will happen.'_

_'I keep thinking it would get better... he promises me... I cant help that I fell for him.. I mean who wouldn't?'_

_'He is a cutie but this is your call Adam. You don't want to keep getting hurt then end it.'_

'_Why does everyone keep saying that?'_

'_Because it's true.'_

'_I don't want it to be true...'_

_'All up to you sugar baby. Mamma is here for you though.'_

_'Thanks Mama.'_

_'Your welcome sugar.'_

Matt stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. He shut the door quietly and grabbed his phone and dialed Mello's number. Mello answered on the first ring. "Sup Red." The sound of spray paint being shaken could be heard. Matt chuckled. "What are up doing?" He asked as he dried off. The phone was shifted and the sound of paint being sprayed could be heard. "Having some fun. Care to join the party?"

"Always... I just need to get clothes on." The redhead said with a laugh.

"Oh that's boring. You should come naked. Remember the Skate park you dropped me off at?"

"As much as I know you would love to see my dick, I have to decline. But yeah I remember. I go to school next to it."

"Oh? HEY B! RED GOES TO SCHOOL HERE!" The blond yelled and there was a bit of manic laughter from B.

He laughed. "Yeah. Prime and proper college student." He said sarcastically as he pulled on pants.

"Hurry up Red. I have a treat for you if you're a good boy." Mello chuckled and hung up. Matt grinned and hurried to get dressed and ran out the door. "Be back later." He yelled at Adam, who was getting ready to go back to class.

Mello grinned as he stepped back looking at his work. B was an artist but he could add the color and help out. "Looks good," the blond purred. B grinned back as he licked his lips. "Lawli would be proud."

On the wall was a black demon swinging a scythe. At the bottom was an old English M and B done in red. The two grinned at each other before racing off.

"Did you take care of today's work?" B asked. "I always do. Me and Izzy collected them at the airport." The blond replied as he grabbed his board and walked to the fence hopping over. B nodded and hopped over after him landing on the ground. They made sure their gloves were on tight before jumping into the fray and began shredding across the skate park.

Matt drove into the parking lot and drifted to park perfectly into a parking space. He cut the engine and got out looking around. He shut his door and pulled out his phone to text Mello,

"Hello Red," came B's sing song voice as he walked to the fence. "Looking for someone?"

"Yeah. Your blonde partner in crime." He said with a grin as he leaned on his car.

"He's busy," The guy nodded to where the blond in black was riding his board around like a pro.

"Pity, came all this way to see him." Matt chuckled.

"I bet. Never known anyone to tickle Mello's fancy like you."

"What do ya mean?" He asked as he climbed up on top of the hood and stretched out, smoking his cigarette.

"Other than my Lawli he doesn't invite people around." The double moved and grasped the fence leaning closer. "Speaking of, How is my Lawli? I hope he isn't mad about me leaving claw marks on his back."

"I highly doubt he is mad about that. He's fine. If you want I could drop you off at his house." Matt offered with a smile.

"Nope! I have plans but take Mello. L said he wanted to finish what they started."

"Sure. Now if you so kindly go tell him to bring that sexy ass over here." He chuckled.

"I bet if you come over he'd be over quickly enough." B told him.

He laughed and reached behind him and honked his horn, standing up on his hood and waved his arms. Everyone there stopped what they were doing to turn. Some fell from losing focus. Mello glanced over and skated to a stop beside B. "You really want these guys to key your car?"

"It's a piece of shit anyway." Matt said as he jumped down. He walked over to the fence. "Had to get your attention some how." He smirked.

"You here for some fun?" The blond had on black cargo shorts and tank. His skin had a sheen of sweat that made it glow in the sun light. It was hot out and he pressed himself close to the fence smirking like the devil himself. Matt was wearing a pair of bondage pants that fit him very tightly along with his combats and a thin black combichrist shirt. "Course."

"Then why are you on that side of the fence? Come join the party."

The redhead chuckled and went back to his car to lock it up and then walked over to the entrance and over to the blonde. Mello hurried over and kissed his lips deeply. "Glad you could make it. Do you skate?"

Matt wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed back. "I missed class anyway." He shrugged. "Nah I don't skate. My thing is computers."

"You a cyber geek?" The blond raised a brow at that. "You're a hot one."

"Thanks." He said with a smirk.

Mello pulled back holding out the board. "Want to learn?"

"No thanks. I have two left feet." He laughed.

"That's too bad. It's lot's of fun." Mello pulled back more as a few people yelled for him. "You gonna watch me?"

"Sure." Matt said with a grin. "Unless that makes me more of a stalker." He teased.

"Considering you take pictures with me knowing and seem to be everywhere I am I guess you are a stalker."

He laughed. "Or maybe your the one stalking me, huh?"

"I doubt that. Though I hear death stalks his favorites." Mello turned and ran off to join a few other boys. Matt quirked an eyebrow as he walked over and sat down on the top of a picnic table and lit up another cigarette, watching the blonde's every move. Mello was very good on the skate board no one could deny it. The tricks he pulled would have the n00bs stopping to watch. It was as if gravity couldn't hold him. On the half pipe he used his hand to hold him aloft before spinning and dropping back down.

Matt lounged back on the table, smoking as he watched him. Damn... he couldn't help think about how he would move during sex... oh that flexible body underneath him...

B looked at the redhead and then smirked as he whistled. The noise caught Mello's attention as he was in the air making him lose the board. He started to fall towards the concrete below. A few girls there screamed. Matt scrambled over to him quickly. It seemed impossible but the blond twisted his body as he fell. There was a gust of air as the blond landed in a crouch rather than smacking his head. Matt stopped in front of him. "You okay?" He said offering a hand.

Black feathers danced in the air circling the blond as he jerked up and started yelling at B. "You fucker! You could have killed me!"

The dark haired man tilted his head to the side grinning at him. "But yet you live."

"Because I fucking caught myself! Next time don't spook me!"

Matt looked at him, unconvinced that he was unhurt. "Are you sure your okay?" He asked the blonde

"I'm fine but B's going to have my boot up his ass in a second! You did that on purpose you fucker!"

Matt laughed and placed his cigarette back into his mouth. "If you want, we can tag time him."

"He'd kick our asses and he knows it." As he walked over to his board to check damage Matt's phone rang. Matt chuckled and answered his phone. "Sup."

"Is this Mail Jeevas?"

He grit his teeth. "Yeah, who is this?"

"This is Officer Yagami, Light's father. I thought it best that I call you."

"Oh, hey. So what's up?"

"I need you to come down to the hospital. There was an accident. Your parents were hit by a semi."

"What?" He gasped. "Where?"

"Off of 75 on their way back from the airport. I've already contacted your uncle and he is bringing you brother to the hospital now."

"Fuck... Thank you, I'll be there in a bit." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course and I will speak more with you when you arrive." He hung up and Mello watched him carefully. Matt hung up and turned to Mello. "Sorry but I have to go." He said as he walked over to the blonde. Mello nodded and just watched him before tilting his head. "Everything okay?"

"Nah." Matt said before pulling him into a deep kiss. The blond kissed back pulling Matt close and nipping at his lip. "Want me to come with?"

He smirked, running his tongue over the blonde's lower lip. "If you want to."

"Just from that look on your face you'll need someone to ground you." Mello turned to look at B who was already walking away. "Let's go."

Matt nodded and walked over to his car and unlocked it, sliding into the seat. Mello got in beside him tossing hid board in the back seat. "So who called you?"

"The police." He said as he started the car and pulled out quickly, a pharmacy bag between the seats.

"Some one get arrested?"

"No. My parents got hit by a semi." He said as he drove getting out his phone. "Can you call L."

"Why?" Mello held up his own phone showing L's number.

"Because my brother is going to need somewhere to stay." He said with a sigh. The blond pressed send and waited for L to answer. L answered after a couple of rings. "Hello, Mello."

"How's B's Lawlipop," he purred examining his nails.

"I'm well. Just enjoying a lazy sort of day with a nice book. Yourself?"

"On the way to the hospital. Seems my stalker got a call."

"Your stalker? You mean Matt. Is he okay?" L asked concerned

"Not sure really. He wanted to ask if his brother could stay with you."

"Of course. Twilight is always welcome. Is he in trouble? Why is he going to the hospital?"

"His parental units were in an accident. What'd you have for lunch today?" Mello asked as if the fact that Matt's parents were in the hospital wasn't anything new.

"Oh, just the usual. Crepes with a side of potatoes."

"Sounds yummy. I was hoping you would say whipped cream then I could think about it dripping on your chest."

"I did have whipped cream on top of the strawberry one." L chuckled.

"Oh now there's an image I like. You covered in strawberries. Makes my mouth water."

"Mmmm... You going to lick it off me?" L purred, his voice going deep.

"Now L you know I would have too. Can't let strawberries go to waste. I mean last time you just refused to stop moving it made it hard to get it off your hard thick cock."

Matt nearly swallowed his cigarette. L laughed. "It was not my fault. You have a very talented tongue." He purred.

"Practice makes perfect. But I was never ready for the mouth full that you offered. No wonder B's obsessed."

"I'm only a quarter Japanese."

"Oh don't I know it. Grace of the Japanese with the cock of a Russian. I'm getting excited thinking about it."

"Oh, really? It misses the attention." L purred, shifting. Mello let a moan leave his lips just to tease the older man on the phone. "I wouldn't let B hear. He might get jealous of me."

"Oh, dearest. He will not get jealous, he knows how I feel about him." L purred, let out a breathy moan from his lips. Matt gripped the steering wheel, the thought making him rock hard. That moan kicked his imagination into overdrive.

"Now you're making me jealous," The blond purred. "Here I thought it was only me you would bend over the table."

"No need to be jealous. It is true you are the only one I bend over the table. B and me have a different arrangement."

"Oh I know it well. How's your shoulder by the way? I hope he didn't leave to many 'Love bites'."

L chuckled. "It's fine. I have to say I like them very much."

"Maybe later you could leave a few on me. I know how much you love the taste of my skin."

"I do. You take care of Matt please. I'll will talk to you later. Bye Mello." L purred.

"See you and that thick cock of yours later L," Mello said before hanging up. "L says hi."

Matt grunted his acknowledgement and shifted in his seat, a large bulge was seen in his tight pants. "Want some help with that?" Mello purred sliding his hand up Matt's thigh. He grit his teeth and pulled off to a wooded trail and parked, turning off the car. He stubbed the cigarette and pulled him into a deep shotgun kiss. Mello tangled his fingers into Matt's hair breathing in that acidic smoke before turning his head to release it. "Backseat would work better."

"Yeah." He panted, climbing over the seat and settled in the nook looking at him. The blond crawled over and smirked as his fingers began to undo the other's belt. The redhead smirked watching him hungrily, the sight made him even harder. He made quick work of Matt's pants pulling them down and freeing his cock. "My conversation make you that excited?"

"The imagery did." Matt purred, licking his lips.

"You like the thought of me bend over a table moaning out in pleasure?" His hand stroked the redhead's hard member before his lips moved and kissed the tip.

He arched and moaned deeply. "Very much so... made me so fucking hard." He purred

"I bet." He took him fully into his mouth sucking hard and running a wicked tongue over the hard flesh. Matt moaned out in pleasure, lacing his fingers into those blonde locks, panting and moaning loudly as he arched into that talented mouth. Mello smirked as he deep throated Matt. His muscles constricting to show he had no gag reflex. His eyes stared up at the other while his head bobbed. Tongue curling and moving, dipping into the slit before quickly moving over the under side.

"Fuck!" Matt screamed, arching. "Ahhhh! Yes...Fuck! Mello!" He screamed out, hand tightening in his hair. The blond didn't let up as his teeth scrapped along the hot skin. The salty sweet taste of precum mixing on his tongue. His leather covered hand moved and began to massage Matt's balls. The redhead screamed out in pleasure throwing his head back and arching, moaning loudly. "AHHHHH! FUCK!"

Mello couldn't help but smirk and even purred low in his throat sending vibrations up through his body. Matt moaned loudly. "I-I'm c-close..." He warned. Didn't much matter Mello sucked and licked up his length wanting to taste every bit of him. Matt screamed out his release and came hard. The blond swallowed every drop, milking Matt for every bit. His tongue moved to be sure nothing escaped him. Matt watched him with wide eyes, licking his lips and moaning softly.

Mello pulled back licking his lips as if it was the best thing he ever had. "Feel better?"

"Yeah.." Matt panted. "Sorry, you're the first to swallow."

"Really? Never gotten head or your toy just not like the taste?"

"Just not like the taste." He said with a chuckle.

"Doesn't know what he's missing." Mello moved back and stretched. "Shouldn't we be getting to a hospital?"

"Yeah... maybe.." He said as he sat up. "Unless you intend on doing other things." He purred, pulling him into his lap and kissing him deeply, licking his bottom lip.

"Sorry no sex on the first date," Mello purred and licked his neck.

He chuckled, purring. "There is a rave tonight that me and my friends are going to. If you want you can come with." He panted.

"I think you'll have your hands full with this whole parent thing. Seriously we should get going."

"Just asking." He shrugged, gently putting him on the seat and getting up. "My parents don't fucking care about me, so why the fuck should I care about them." He muttered bitterly as he settled back in his seat. Mello leaned against the window and shrugged. "Family ain't always the ones that give birth to you."

"I like that." He said as his phone went off with the song Tears don't fall. Mello picked it up and answered. "Matt's phone."

"Put Matt on." Adam said bitterly.

"I'm sorry but Red is busy picking his brains up off the floor after a blow job. How can I help you?" he said sounding bored.

"Fuck it." Adam said before hanging up.

"Well that was rude." Mello hung up.

"Who was it?" He asked as he started the car.

"Cyber punk," The blond said reading the caller ID.

"Adam." He said as the phone went off again with the song Dirty laundry. "Matt's phone." Seemed Mello was going to be playing Secretary today.

"MY POOR BABY!" A woman screamed. "Matt Light told me what happened! Are you and Twilight okay?"

"Matt's a little busy. But he's fine."

"Who the hell is this?"

"I'm a friend of L's."

"Oh... Well tell Matt that he and Twilight are always welcome here and that Mamma loves him!"

"Apparently Mamma loves you," Mello said looking at the redhead. Matt chuckled as a loud annoying nom nom song erupted from the phone. "Christ is everyone going to call me?" Matt groaned as he pulled out of the trail slowly.

"Matt's phone," Mello answered with caution. A shrill female voice came screaming out. "MISA MISA IS SO WORRIED! IS MATT -KUN OKAY?!"

"OH DEAR GOD!" the blond yelled holding out the phone. "I think my ears are bleeding."

On the other line a male voice took the phone. "Misa stop yelling."

Matt laughed, "You can hung up on her if you want. I do."

He did and sighed. "What the hell."

He shrugged as the phone played the intro from Fuck Like a star. Mello answered it laughing. "Who ever you are you have the coolest ring tone."

"Really? What is it?" Linux laughed.

"Fuck like a star's Intro."

"Fuck yeah!" He said laughing. "So is Matty-boy there?"

"He's still waiting for blood flow to return from his crotch to his brain."

"Nice, so I guess your the blonde. Anyway, he seems to be doing fine. Tell he's welcome anytime."

"This guys says you welcome anytime. Whatever that means."

"What does it say?" Matt asked.

"Taylor's Whore."

"HEY! I'M NOT TAYLOR'S WHORE! I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU AROUND LIKE A REDHEADED STEPCHILD!" Linux yelled over the phone as Matt laughed.

"You get all that Red?" Mello purred nipping along his neck.

"Yeah." He said with a smile as his phone went off again to the tune of Love to Hate you.

"Matt's phone."

"Tell Matt to change Linux name before he kills us both."

"Right. That all?"

"Yeah."

The line went dead.

"Who was that?"

"Slut."

"Aww... Guess I have to if Taylor's asking. I really want my next tattoo." The phone went yet again with just a generic ring tone.

"I swear to god I'm officially sick of answering this phone," Mello said to the person on the other line.

"Then stop answering," came the monotoned response.

"You got a message for Matt?"

"Tell him Twilight is panicking."

"Your brother is panicking." He then hung up.

"I know." He said with a frown as his phone went off yet again with Taylor's voice yelling 'THE BASTARD IS ON LINE 2!'

"Oh dear god. Matt's phone."

"Give Mail the motherfucking phone!" Patrick yelled, pissed.

"I don't know who the fuck that is and you do not need to yell at me."

There was a hiss and rapid angry Gaelic followed.

"English mother fucker, do you speak it?" Mello asked with a smirk. The person on the other line got louder and angrier. Mello starting laughing as he hung up. "Apparently you got an angry Mexican looking for your ass."

Matt burst out laughing. "No, Irish. My uncle."

"Oh than this just makes it better."

"What does?"

"I always wanted to piss off someone's uncle."

"Feel free. He's a complete bastard."

"So I gathered." They pulled into the parking lot and Mello got out. "Come on. Best to see why so many people keep calling you."

"I know why." Matt said as he got out.


End file.
